


A Very Happy New Year

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old ficlet, written for Gryffen for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Very Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> An old ficlet, written for Gryffen for Fandom Stocking 2012.

He saw Rodney standing on his own at the edge of the crowd which had gathered to watch the New Year fireworks and took a deep breath as he pressed on, desperately hoping that he hadn’t read the signs wrong.

Jennifer’s decision not to return to Pegasus had effectively ended the relationship between her and Rodney, which had secretly pleased John. John’s crush on Rodney had slowly developed over the years and he’d longed to take his friendship with the scientist to another level, DADT had ensured that didn’t happen though and John had to watch from afar as Rodney had started up relationships with Katie Brown and then Jennifer, hiding his jealousy behind a supportive front.

In the three months they’d been back in Pegasus things had changed. The repeal of DADT had made a huge difference to the lives of the military personnel and several of them had started up relationships with other members of the military or with civilian personnel in the city.

The friendship between John and Rodney had been close from the start. Too many life threatening occasions and shared grief and loss had brought them even closer and since Jennifer’s departure they had spent more time together than they ever had before. John didn’t think he was reading Rodney wrong when he felt that there was definitely interest there.

He stepped up beside Rodney, standing close enough that his body was touching Rodney’s from shoulder to hip. The smile Rodney turned on him cemented his belief and he turned toward him, catching Rodney’s face in his hand.

John stared into his eyes, the desire burning in Rodney’s eyes left him with no doubt at all and John stepped forward and pressed his lips softly to Rodney’s, giving Rodney the chance to pull away but Rodney’s hand came up to the back of John’s neck pulling him closer as Rodney took control of the kiss, his tongue urgently seeking entrance as the kiss grew more heated.

Behind them fireworks went off, showers of bright stars raining down to the delight of the rest of the crowd who were oohing and aahing appreciatively in the background, John and Rodney, however, remained oblivious, caught up in their own bubble of passion as the fireworks sparked and fizzed around them.


End file.
